It's Complicated
by ZoatocusTheAwesome
Summary: When the Argo 2 crashes into another dimension, another member comes along, and Leo isn't so sure how he feels about her. Remember to hit that lovely review button when you're done!
1. Chapter 1

**For you (you know who you are). Hope ya like it.**

"Dammit Leo, get control of this ship _please!_" Jason screamed at the top of his lungs.

"That's better, but I still can't really help you. C'mon Festus, you can land softly can't you?"

Ah, the perks of being a Demigod. Hurling through the sky, on a huge warship while your metal dragon was sobbing (or at least as close as metal dragons could get) and still telling your best friend to say please. I hate my life at times like these. And yet this is when I love it the most.

You see, my life is complicated. Sometimes I get to fight evil giants with my friends, sometimes I save metal dragons and name them, and sometimes I travel to different dimensions because I forgot to feed Buford (really long story there). Because I'm Leo Valdez.

"Leo, what's going on?!" Annabeth ran towards me. She held a book in her hand that I actually recognized. And could read. Now I was distracted. "LEO!" she screamed again, seeing that I was looking at the book.

"Take the wheel for a second," I said still distracted. I took the book from her hand and looked at the description. It was called Coral  and it said it was about a small school with weird kids.

Why'd this sound so important? I was falling though the sky towards a small school and this sounded important? Small school?

Dimension travel always messed me up.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension travel always messed me up.

And what messed me up even more: Other Demigods.

Everyone at this school should have just seen a huge bird falling. I even heard some kids say, "oh poor eagle!" but one girl just had to say, "No, guys, that's a ship!" Even worse, I could see the school's name now.

_Coral._

Like I said, dimension travel _sucks. _The kids all parted around the gravel that was what I think was suppose to be a playground and BAM!

The_ Argo 2_ started to hover. Right above the ground. This was weird. When Festus got sad, he didn't usually just suddenly get it all together right away (sorry, buddy, but you know it's true). But the same girl that had recognized us started walking towards the ship, softly whispering something.

"Hey, Festus, it'll be okay" she got louder and started smiling. Festus seemed to smile with her. I could only see the top of her head then but I knew that she was powerful. And then she looked up. And then we saw each other.

DAMN that girl was GORGEOUS!

I couldn't help but stare. Her eyes were a golden carmel color that even Hazel or Piper couldn't match. She had thick, wavy, purple-ish black hair that came down to her waist and her skin was as smooth and pale as porcelain. She even made the school uniform and "nerd" glasses look good.

All I could hope was that she was thinking that I looked good too.

**Okay, hope you liked it. I'll probably be writing pretty short chapters like this one but I will try to update everyday.**

**~ZtA**


	3. Chapter 3

All I could hope was that she was thinking the same thing.

Annabeth obviously realized that the girl was one of us too. Though, I don't think she was thinking about her beauty. I got worried because she was beginning to put on her "I DON'T CARE JUST KILL IT" face _and _her "Crap I know you" face. And when those two faces were put together, it usually meant that Annabeth had a bad experience with someone.

Dammit, she was not allowed to be evil!

"Okay, Anna, can we just, um, well, how do you know this chick" I said, trying to make it sound like I was on her side.

"That's the problem, I don't know. Shit! I hate not knowing things!" she looking like she wanted to stab someone with anything that was close to her hand.

"Okay, well, um-" I got cut off by a yell below.

"Oy! Who are you?!" A blonde was now standing by the girl. "Dani, this cannot be what I think it is!"

The girl, Dani, looked at her in way that a best friend would look at a best friend who wanted to beat up the girl who didn't compliment her friend's new shoes. If that makes any sense.

"God, just calm down!" A brunette walked up behind them. The blonde still had a mega rage face on, when I realized, that was _Annabeth's _face. Dani looked at the brunette thankfully, when she suddenly got dragged along by Annabeth2.0. They started climbing up the side of the ship on some rope.

They finally made it up just to be greeted by an angry Original Annabeth. Annabeth2.0 just looked at her, their expressions matching.

"Who are you?!" they said at the same time. I guess Annabeth2.0 was just getting impatient and took a swing at the other girl. Their skin touched and it was like an explosion. A force shook over the boat and the two girls fell back.

"We're the same person!" they said at the same time again. Then they both swore under their breath. Annabeth2.0 just nodded at us and leapt off the ship. Leaving Dani.

Her voice was pretty too. "Um... please tell me your name isn't Leo Valdez."

"The one and only!"

"Crap"

Annabeth interrupted us, "How'd you know that?"

"A book"

Even Annabeth looked dumbfounded. "Leo, where'd you take us?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Leo, where'd you take us?!"

Great, I made Annabeth angry.

We were in a different dimension where there was yet another angry Annabeth.

And I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the eyes and she didn't want me here.

I just LOVE dimension travel!

Dani looked at me again, and then at a book she was had in her arms, The House of Hades . It felt odd just looking at it, and I mean ODD. I usually look at a book and most of my mind thinks "Hey, Leo, you should totally turn that into a dohickey or a thingy-mcbob or you should light it on FIRE and see if it turns colors because of the ink!" but this time my mind just kind of told me "Hey Leo, don't touch that. I know you wanna touch that, but don't." Yeah, I know, I have a voice in my mind that tells me to do things that speaks way to much to be a conscience.

Then, something even weirder then my insane mind happened. Dani threw the book overboard, waved goodbye the Annabeth2.0 and the brunette, and started running around the deck. She then went inside towards the cabins. Annabeth just kind of stepped aside and gave me a look that said "She's one of us and she'll grow out of the excitement, just wait."

I followed Dani and saw where she was going: towards the dining hall. We both got there and I swear, she was going to have a heart attack. Now was my chance to calm her down and maybe, just maybe, make her like me.

"Cool, isn't it?" Wow, Leo, Smooooooooooooth.

"Yeah, this, this is amazing!" She was still focusing on the images of Camp Half-Blood.

"Do you want me to give you a tour?" Wait, Leo, you sound like a tour guide!

"Nah, I got this," Dani just walked past me and out the door.

One thing I will admit about myself, even to this day, is that I am stupid. But, I had one fallback: Thirteen year old girls think fifteen year old boys are cool, right? Wrong.

Apparently, thirteen year old girls like _thirteen year old_ boys.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so someone BEGGED me to do a double update, so here it is. Haha, this probably won't help anything :D.**

Thirteen year old girls like thirteen year old boys.

I felt something smelly that the dog brought in when she pushed passed me like that. As if she were going "NOT IT!" when her siblings were deciding who cleaned it up. But what happened next was even worse. Now, I'm used to being rejected when a girl has a mega crush on Jason or Percy, the "big" guys, but really Dani?

The girl pushed strait for Nico DiAngelo's room.

And of course I just _had _to follow her. Honestly, what happened next SUCKED. I don't even want to describe it, but oh well.

"NICO! OH MY GAWD OH MY GAWD OH MH GAWD OH MY GAWD! IT'S REALLY YOU! NICO!" Dani screamed and Death Boy just looked up with an expression that was a mix of "DAFAQ?!" and "Um, I'm sorry that you have to find out this way..." But she didn't seem to care. And she just kept getting closer. And then they were _really _close.

And then it happened.

Nico looked like someone who was getting a makeover who didn't want one but knew it was for the "better" and Dani looked like she had just gotten her dream boy when their mouths made contact. And then their mouths moved while still attached. (Gods, kissing sound _NASTY_ when you say it that way...)

And their mouths stayed attached.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you soooooooo much for all of the reviews! I'm really sorry for not updating for a week now, my laptop died so now I have to go to once a week.**

And their mouths stayed attached.

So yeah, my life was a living hell right about now.

The girl of my dreams was kissing mega creepy weirdo kid who was even shorter than her (and that's saying something) while I was paralyzed in the doorway. Honestly you would think I could have something else imprinted on the back of my eyelids with everything I've seen but no, thats what I get to see before I go to sleep now.

Finally it stopped. I hadn't been kissed like that before (not even by Calypso, but that hadn't happened yet) but Nico had. Damn DiAngelo!

Dani stepped back, looking dazed. Nico looked like he was a straight guy turned gay (I don't know what that's about) and I still had a dumb look on my face. The only sound fora few minutes was just Nico's voice then.

"Who are you again?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! Just a quick notification, I'll be going to updating every Saturday!**

"Who are you?"

Dani looked at Nico as if they were best-est friends and frowned. She was about to say something when realization spread across her face.

"Danielle Diamond. Age thirteen, height, well I'm about five feet tall, weight you don't need to know and a big fan!" Dani put on a smile that would look plastic on any other girl and then turned to me. "Why are you still here? You're cute but I don't like you."

Coming out of a normal girl's mouth (or even a boy's) that would sound prissy and stuck-up, but Dani just sounded honest and blunt. Damn that girl was amazing!

But I still had to sigh. I walked out of the room and went to talk to Festus. He understood everything I told him (it's one thing to be unlucky with girls when you're a scrawny boy whose voice is cracking, but Festus is a metal dragon head. That's tough when looking for ladies). He even got the whole DiAngelo thing. But I still felt terrible.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating yesterday! I have plenty of excuses to use, but I'll save those for when I wait to update a week late. Anyways, things are starting to get better for my computer, so I'll be updating definitely Saturdays and whenever I get the chance other days (so basically just look out for surprise updates)**

I still felt terrible.

But then a miracle happened. Something that I thought was impossible. I girl that I had had a crush on actually came back for me. The one and only, icy cold, and always angry snow princess. That's right, my girl who I hated after our first date:

Khione.

I don't remember much of what happened, but soon I was being thrown like a rag doll over the ship and out into the cold. Honestly, could my day get suckier?!

Don't answer that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dani~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kissing Nico was amazing.

I mean, he should've tasted like death or something right? Nope. His lips were smooth and perfect and he smelled like dark chocolate. And the way our bodies felt against each other and his hair tickling my cheeks and-

Ugh, fine, I'll actually tell the story. But none of you have good taste if you wanted me to move on from my outstanding recollection of my moment of bliss.

Anyways, while Mr. AnnoyingPants went to go mope, I figured that I should seize that moment of peace and bathe in this newfound love!

A.K.A I kissed Nico again. But saying it that way sounds so boring. I don't like it.

The kissing was fun until the screaming started. Nico broke apart and told me to wait in his cabin while he made sure things were fine. I was about to tell him that things would be fine just let Piper handle it when it dawned on me that telling him any part of his future that I knew from the book would create a paradox.

Doctor Who you've taught me so well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Heh heh, being grounded sucks, doesn't it? Yeah, that's my best excuse for not updating in forever (only two weeks but in FF time I know that that's reeeeeeeeally long). Happy Holidays!**

Doctor Who you've taught me so well. But apparently not well enough because I ended up doing a stupid thing anyways.

There was a book on Nico's side table that was called Coral. The thing looked interesting enough and since my phone wasn't getting any signal here (I suppose that even with my great plan, T-Mobile didn't cover alternate dimensions. Damn.) I picked it up and started reading. A wave of nausea rushed over me and struck my head as a spearing headache the moment I touched it. That should've been my first sign.

But Dani Diamond just doesn't give up, does she? Sometimes I hate being a stubborn bitch.

My fingers pulled open the resisting book, touching the first fragile page with the gentleness that all books deserve, even the ones that cause me terrible pain. My headache grew worse, but my eyes met the first word and that was it. I was hooked.

The first chapter was about a drama class. I could relate to that, I was in one. A drama class with a girl named Dani in it. And a girl named Catherine called Roger. One of my best friends' name is Catherine called Roger. I could explain why, but it's a very-

_It's a long story. _The text before my eyes danced with the words that I hadn't yet spoken. My brain was ready to beat it's way out of my skull, my stomach trying to shrink itself into nothing. And I kept reading.

Reading.

Reading.

Reading.

I wanted to cry out in pain, to go down to Hell, but the narrator seemed to be thinking the same thing because she had a headache _too_. This book was giving me vertigo and yet it was addicting. I was glad that I had never taken street drugs before because this story was giving me a sense of what they felt like.

The next thing I knew, I was laying down in a hospital bed with scorched clothes on and the acrid smell of smoke burning my nostrils. Something bad had happened and it was my fault.

It was only my first day on board with a new boyfriend (I was pretty sure he knew we were dating...) and I had screwed something up already.

Dammit!


End file.
